Suzuno Kamazuki
Suzuno Kamazuki (鎌月 鈴乃 Kamazuki Suzuno)/'Crestia Bell' (クレスティア・ベル Kuresutia Beru) is Sadao Maou's next door neighbor and the Chief of the Doctrinal Corrections Council who serves under the Church of Ente Isla. She is most commonly seen wearing a kimono as she only owns traditional clothes instead of modern ones. Appearance Crestia Bell has fair skin, aqua-colored eyes and long navy-blue hair styled into a side ponytail on one side with a strand framing her opposite cheek. It is held in place by a red flower clip that is actually her weapon in disguise, though she allows her hair to run loosely down her back while wielding her hammer in battle. She has a small body and a petite frame, with small breasts and a slender figure. Perhaps due to her past career as an executioner, she usually wears a serious expression, which when coupled with her deadpan tone of voice, often causes her to come across as blunt or insensitive. Having learned about Japan from historical dramas, she initially believed kimono to be the most appropriate clothing, but continues to wear them out of preference ever after discovering her mistake. Suzuno appears to prefer loose-fitting clothes, as she is usually seen wearing a midnight blue kimono with a yellow obi and a lime green obijime, though she has been known to wear other variations of this outfit in similar colors with different patterns and designs. Despite her youthful appearance, it is mentioned that she is much older than she appears, although according to Emilia, she doesn't speak much of her age for that very reason. As a Church Inquisitor back in Ente Isla, Crestia Bell wore the standard clothing typically worn by clergy members, her particular variation consisting of long red and white robes lined with gold. She also wore a matching cloak with the same color scheme and a hood, the front of the cape fastened with a gold accessory embedded with large rubies. Personality When Suzuno first encounters the demons of Villa Rosa Sasazuka, she appears as a kind and caring neighbor, commonly doing chores around the Devil's Castle and cooking for them, even donating a large box of udon noodles to them as a house-warming gift. She tends to dote on them; hand-feeding Maou, preparing lavish multi-layered bentos for him to take to work, cleaning the apartment, and even instructing the normally-lazy Urushihara on how to prepare meals. Her neighborly charm was actually an elaborate act in order to get close to the Demon King so that she could eliminate him, yet in spite of receiving outdated information concerning the culture, language, and customs of modern Japanese society, Crestia Bell was shown to be a skilled actor. Her apparent congeniality and charitable behavior is such that even the perceptive Emi Yusa believed Suzuno to be in love with the Demon King at first glance, the act initially fooling the normally paranoid hero into letting her guard down around her. Ironically, Sadao was not fooled by her act from the beginning, having quickly deduced early on that a young girl moving next door to an apartment of single men and spoiling them was far too unlikely to ever happen. In Ente Isla, Crestia Bell was a skilled assassin for the Church, having easily poisoned the members of the Allied Knights Order while taking out any person deemed a heretic by her superiors. Though dialogue spoken by Sariel indicates that she was known for her cold-blooded nature, Suzuno is shown to have despised every moment of her job, hinting towards the much kinder nature she expresses while living peacefully on Earth. She personally confesses that she never wanted to kill anyone, and it is implied that she only did so due to her faith in the Church and its teachings. Over time, she became disillusioned with the institution and its leaders, though at the time she could only lament the Church's corruption. If nothing else, her cooperation and continued allegiance to the organization shows either continued faith in the group's core religious beliefs, or simply a dedication to her post as its Chief Inquisitor. Although her past is stained with the blood of innocents, Suzuno is shown to be a good person at heart. Her continued kindness towards the demons and her strong friendship with Emi and Chiho even after they learn of her true motives, being proof of her inherent virtue. Although her mission was initially to oversee Maou's execution and return to Ente Isla, she largely abandons this goal after seeing the torture and destruction inflicted by the Archangel Sariel in his attempts to follow the mandate of Heaven, with his kidnapping and torture of her two friends resulting in her subsequent defection. Realizing that Sadao Maou would sooner die than abandon them to such a fate, Crestia Bell can find no trespass in his motives, and vows that if caring about others makes one evil then she too would be. Though she still views Sadao Maou as the Devil and sees him as a potential enemy in the future, Suzuno choose to follow Emi's example and stay in Japan to keep on eye on his group of depowered demons. In comparison to the Hero Emilia, Crestia Bell retains her more political-minded views from her time with the Inquisition. She sees bloodshed as unavoidable at times, and sees situations from the standpoint of a politician rather than a warrior, something which occasionally causes her to bump heads with the Hero. Even concerning everyday situations on Earth, Suzuno'a manner of speech is usually very blunt, and she has a habit of voicing her opinions in a brutally honest manner, regardless of the reactions of those around her. Overall, she is a shown to be a very practical individual. Suzuno is apparently adjusting to culture shock when she came to Japan, as seen where she one time fainted when seeing how heavily advanced cities in Japan were as well as how she is ignorant of common technology such as a television. This dislike of more modern lifestyle, mixed with her fondness for older Japanese culture, has resulted in her only wearing traditional clothing such as kimono and yukata, even after learning that it is not the societal norm to do so. Emi also hints that the former Inquisitor is sensitive about her age, as Suzuno is much older than she appears, but does not speak of it. Background During the war with Demon Army, the Church desired to seize power and bolster its reputation among the people of Ente Isla, a goal shared by several other factions such as the Allied Knights Order. During this time, the council of High Priests bestowed Olba Meyer with the duty of dealing with those who would oppose the Church's interests, labeling several people as "heretics" and marking them for elimination. Thus Head Inquisitor Crestia Bell was placed in charge of dealing with those who stood in the way of the Church. During this time, Bell was tasked with arresting and executing the targets given to her by Father Olba, subjecting people to unfair trials and brutal assassinations. After stumbling onto a plot by the Allied Knights Order to discredit the Church and seize power for themselves, she poisoned the leaders of the traitorous faction before executing the helpless victims with her hammer. Though she despised her own actions, attempts to reason with her superior were met with scorn from Father Olba, who openly dismissed her feelings of guilt as foolishness before handing her another list of heretics to execute. This travesty of justice did not go unnoticed by the people, who began criticizing the Church's unfairness and use of lethal force. During a meeting of the High Priests, Father Robertio agreed that Olba Meyer was to be blamed for the Church's loss of support due to his role as Head of the Inquisition. While the other bishops toyed with the idea of using Crestia Bell as the scapegoat, Robertio pointed out that she was not even present for many of the sham trials, thus offering her up as the culprit would not suffice. Fellow archbishop Father Servantes then proposes that the Inquisition be publicly disbanded to appease the public, and its members transferred to a new group known as the Doctrinal Correction Council. Crestia Bell overhears her superiors during the meeting and reacts with disgust, her faith in the Church shaken in the wake of their cowardly response and dubious political maneuverings. In spite of this, she is made Head of the new Doctrinal Corrections Council. Before arriving in Japan, Suzuno was apparently given a great amount of misinformation in regards to the country, as she was given very old information about Japan during the archaic periods. Powers and Abilities 'Celestial Force' *'Sleep Magic': Similar to Emilia, Suzuno was able to make Chiho fall asleep by touching her forehead. *'Memory Manipulation': Not shown, but Suzuno said she could erase Chiho's memories of Ente Isla, implying that she can also manipulate memories. *'Enhanced Strength': By channeling magic through her body, Suzuno is capable of lifting sizable loads with ease, including giant appliances from her apartment, and an economy-size box of udon noodles that Maou struggled to carry in his human form. This ability allows her to wield her trademark mallet as if it weighs nothing at all. 'Weapons' During her days as the executioner of the Inquisition, Suzuno was shown to execute people by using a giant mallet as her weapon of choice. When it is not in use, she typically keeps her weapon concealed in the form of a red flower clip that she uses to hold up her hair. Trivia *Kamazuki roughly means "crescent moon". The "鈴" in 鈴乃 (Suzuno) means "bell", harkening back to her real name, "Crestia Bell". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Clergy Category:Main Characters